The Proposal
by Knowwhy
Summary: Shinkenger. One-shot, GentaxRyuunosuke. Because somebody had to write those two and no one would. So I did. Ryuunosuke invites Genta to park at night for a formal apology; of course, Genta misunderstands.


Hi!

My first Shinkenger fanfic and first fanfic under this penname. Can you guess who I am originally? I suppose many aren't interested in finding out, though.

Note: Pairing is Genta/Ryuunosuke. A very minor pairing within the Shinkenger fandom, too, but I love these two characters' dynamic. It's interesting. Sadly, I don't own any of it. If I did, SHT block would be a lot more _Ho-Yay_ branded.

**--**

**The Proposal**

_**Shinkenger Gold/Blue **__**光靑**_

The beautiful kabuki actor gulped. This was more frightening and nerve-wrecking than any of the performances that he had ever had. Of course, by the fates and the laughter of the gods, he was being proposed to, by an incompetent idiot who proclaimed to be a samurai, much to his chagrin.

The incident started out innocent enough. Genta had fought just as a dedicated Samurai should have, in today's fight with Gedoushuu; in the process, he saved Ryuunosuke's ass. Literally. When the Gedoushuu launched an attack, it headed directly for Ryuunosuke's ass and Genta had successfully slashed it. During the mecha fight, Genta smoothly manipulated all of the origamis to defeat the horrid creature. Ryuunosuke thought he ought to have properly thanked Genta. So, he called Genta out, quietly in the moonlit night, to a nearby park near the Shiba household. In Ryuunosuke's mind, this was a choice completely separate from any romantic thoughts.

But then, of course, Genta _had_ to ruin Ryuunosuke's quiet-serious apology (for being a jerk to the hard-working "samurai") and a thank you (for saving his ass) and take it into a giant hug. Genta started to babble quiet loudly about how he knew that Ryuunosuke had always liked him.

Ryuunosuke wanted to retract whatever he said about Genta being a skilled samurai. This sushi-chef-retard-turned-samurai was flailing around way too much and way too close for comfort. He attempted to remove the idiot's arms from his neck when he heard something he thought he shouldn't have.

"I love you… Will you marry me?"

"…What?" Ryuunosuke said, in a shaking voice. He almost added _'the hell?'_ but decided against with the very small amount of sanity he had left. He couldn't have heard this right. It was too…random.

"I love you, and I want you to marry me." Genta said, clearly and loudly, with his stupid grin.

"…Please?" Genta's low voice made him shiver. Ryuunosuke wanted to attribute it to the night winds.

"You're seriously proposing to me? I knew it! You don't take anything seriously! And now you're mocking me by _proposing_ to me? What's wrong with you?" Frustrated, Ryuunosuke shouted angrily at Genta, pushing him away.

"My feelings for you aren't a joke! I'm in love with you! At first I thought I was interested in you because you were so against me! But now I know that it's so much more than that! I'm in love with you, dammit! When I think about you, my heart pounds! I want to be with you!" He grabbed onto Ryuunosuke's hands and looked at him squarely in the eyes. When Genta's serious gaze met his, it was strangely reminiscent of the first time Ryuunosuke really looked at his eyes.

"Is this your revenge on me for being harsh to you? Confessing your so-called love to another man? You don't know what's appro-!" Unfortunately, his reply went unfinished.

Enraged by Ryuunosuke's reply, Genta's head went blank. So he could do only rational thing he could think of (which wasn't much to begin with) – kiss Ryuunosuke, and preferably, kiss him really hard to shut him up. In retrospect, he thought, 'maybe I should have used words.' But end justified means for Genta,so in the bigger scope of things, it didn't bother him much.

"Look, I know that I've been rough with you. I know you think I'm a fool. True, I don't have anything really but my sushi stand. And despite anything I do, you refuse to believe that I am a real samurai. But I know I can make you happy. I love you, Ikenami Ryuunosuke."

Well, that was really direct.

"Idiot. You're making me embarrassed." Ryuunosuke was blushing now.

"And I know we can't get married, but I swear. Oath: I, Umemori Genta, will love and live happily with Ikenami Ryuunosuke for a really long time."

"Just don't get your self killed, idiot."

"Heh. I kind of like it when we are like this…" Their warm embrace made sure night wind was no problem.

Though he didn't know what made him act this way, Ryuunosuke gave his reply back to the proposal. He kissed Genta on the lips lightly and returned the hug. The feelings were quite new for him also; they weren't the feelings he held for his Lord nor were they the sort of feelings he held for his loved ones – his parents, his team mates, his fellow actors – this was a little different.

Somehow, that led to Ryuunosuke's bedroom. He wasn't too sure how they got there, all lost in the noises they shared. It felt too unreal, because he never felt anything like… that before. He wondered where exactly Genta learned to move his hands like that before he slipped into the pleasurable chaos they shared. If the kiss hadn't made sure Ryuunosuke's rational center had broken off, it was Genta's hands slipping under his shirt and unbuckling his pants that did it. And oh gods, could _anyone _use his tongues like_ that_?

"Urgh… Genta," whispering in a hoarse voice, Ryuunosuke blindly called out for his teammate. "More…" At this point, he could care less if he did not sound like Ikenami Ryuunosuke, the vassal to the 18th Lord of the Shiba Clan; he wasn't himself. His eyes were glazed with pleasure.

But for their privacy, we will stop our conversation here… But let's just say that the night was far hotter than any words can describe.

After their "run", Genta shared words with Ryuunosuke, reveling in the intimate moments and location between the sheets in Ryuunosuke's room. The room slowly filled with their soft voices carrying on a private conversation.

"To be honest, I thought you were setting _me_ up for a confession." Genta admitted with a small smile.

"What? You thought I was seducing you?" Ryuunosuke said, wide-eyed, staring incredulously at Genta's blunt statement.

"Aw, come on! It was like, you asked for it! I mean, calling me alone in the park at night?"

"You can only think of that way, huh?"

Ryuunosuke rolled his eyes, shaking his head slightly. His light brown shone gorgeously in the soft moonlight that penetrated the thin paper door.

"An idiot you love, right?" Grinning widely, Genta leaned towards Ryuunosuke to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Ryuunosuke thought he'd better shush up. It was no wonder that his cheeks were slightly flushed. And although he wasn't to sure about these passionate feelings that they experienced tonight were real or not, the heat between their bodies were enough to make Ryuunosuke fall softly asleep. So, as it happened, Genta and Ryuunosuke fell asleep together quite peacefully.

In the morning, things got a little hectic, though.

Ryuunosuke did not arrive at the regular morning practice session. Naturally, since the Human Clock known as Ryuunosuke wasn't there, other members were worried.

"Where is Ryuunosuke? Why isn't Mr. Human Clock here? Geesh!" Chiaki complained loudly while he took his wooden sword to fiddle with.

"Maybe somethin' happened to 'im…" Kotoha said shyly. "Maybe someone ought'a check his room?"

"I'll go." Mako said, sighing lightly.

Takeru silently raised his eyebrows. Judging from what he_ heard_ last night, he had a gut feeling as Genta's childhood friend that this had Genta's fingerprints all over it. Little did Takeru know (at least at the moment) _how true_ that statement was.

It was Mako who (surprisingly) squealed loudly when she saw it. It. Genta and Ryuunosuke, hugging each other in a delightful slumber, tangled between the sheets; of course, they were presumably naked underneath those sheets. They fought each other like they were the worst enemies that Mother Earth could find; and for her sick pleasure, she'd make them fight everyday, almost ruining the hearing of the members of Shiba family household. And now, this? Mako could only guess.

"We found him… Or, them, I guess." Mako said casually, folding her arms. "Everyone… Come here."

The others ran to Ryuunosuke's room, wondering what Mako could have squealed about. Even Hikoma-jii came to see what Mako was looking at. He regretted it a little bit. The model vassal with the reckless but skilled warrior who incidentally happened to be Lord's childhood friend. Huh, really? He could have never even thought about it. Well, at least until now.

Needless to say, the rest of the crew lost all words to say. It was Chiaki who flipped his hands swiftly to cover Kotoha's eyes. Then he proceeded to lead her out of the situation. She was too…innocent to see two (very naked!) males after a very adult situation.

"Um… Really?" Breaking the silence, Chiaki finally uttered those words, returning in front of Ryuunosuke's room. He peeked in and… wow. He could only wonder what they did last night. "And all this from Ryuunosuke. Genta, maybe. But Ryuunosuke? Wow."

It was Genta who woke up first and found the curious on-lookers.

"Good morning, guys!" The very shirtless (and underneath the covers, _very_ pant-less) Genta brightly shouted his morning greeting.

"Um… Good morning?" Mako squeezed out her morning greetings, albeit in an awkward way.

Ryuunosuke twitched besides Genta. He opened up his eyes to see his Lord, Jii-san, and the rest of the company (including some Kuroko) staring into his bedroom. He knew something was up when he saw his Lord sigh, hang his head, Chiaki grin, Mako giggle (Kotoha was no where in sight), and Jii-san looking suddenly a _lot _older. Then the realization that he had sex with Genta last night and everyone else were witnessing the aftermaths of it, his rationality center set off an alarm.

"Ah! Everyone! I can explain-!" The panicked cry of Ryuunosuke's voice filled the Shiba Household.

"Please. Put on some clothes before doing anything, Ryuunosuke." Mako said with her eye brows raised, folding her arms.

"Argh!" A very flustered Ryuunosuke panicked again.

'It's rather adorable,' Genta mentally made a note to set Ryuunosuke up more often in these situations.

"Well – everyone. I have an explanation! As of midnight, Ryuunosuke and I are –" His eyes twinkled as he swept up Ryuunosuke's thin waist to pull him closer. He kissed Ryuunosuke's lips. "This."

He grinned and asked, "You approve of this, right, Take-chan? Jii-chan? Everyone?"

"…" What else could have they said?

"I'll take that as a yes!" A bright voice filled the air.

'Maybe life will get a little bit more complicated,' Ryuunosuke thought nervously.

Genta gazed at his new lover and found him in a dazed state. Amongst the tension and the bedlam, he leaned over and whispered to Ryuunosuke.

"At least we'll be together, everything will be fine."

Genta's promise was another proposal.

-- -- --

Thank you for reading this far! I applaud your patience.

Yes, it's random, I know. But there is absolutely no fanfic with this pairing in English (nor Japanese, I'm sure; there are like, 3 in Korean, and they're written by me, my friend, and this one other person.) and I wanted to write one. I'm sure there are closet Genta/Ryuunosuke fans somewhere, _right?_

I think that this was my longest fanfic. Ever. It's longer than some of the school papers I've written. By far shorter than some, but still considerably longer.

Wheeeeeeee. –Giggles- It was originally written as a form of escape from writing that horrid English paper. And that was my first 'scene', too… (Translation=no plot! So please don't say, "you had no plot and this made no sense!" Because I already know 3)

So… Please review 3? -Innocent look-


End file.
